The instant invention relates generally to exercising devices and more specifically it relates to a wrist stick combination unit exercise device.
Numerous exercising devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to develop the muscles of various parts of the human body. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,475,656 to Bidak; 3,806,121 to Crossley and 4,645,203 to Moss all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.